


Blacker needs a better job for his love life

by Neondragon54



Category: Ruby Redfort Series - Lauren Child
Genre: CIA AU, Kinda Fluffy, Lydia made me do this, M/M, This is called procrastination, im sorry, its pure crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neondragon54/pseuds/Neondragon54
Summary: So you know the CIA agent meme going around. Imagine Blacker and Froghorn being CIA agents doing work. Honestly I don't know what this is, I did this is an hour, i'm so sorry.





	Blacker needs a better job for his love life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ACrazyFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACrazyFangirl/gifts).



Blacker sat down for a long day at work. It wasn’t going to be long at all and even though the job would be classified as certified ‘creepy’ he knew why it had to be done. Certain people had to be monitored by the government just to make sure and at least the person he was monitoring was nice. An ex spy who was the best and is now posted as a ‘housekeeper’ for one of the cleverest teenagers in the world. So of cause the CIA would be monitoring him. Not just him, there was about fifty computer screens stuck onto the wall and both him and his co-worker where tasked with the boring job of watching the screens day in day out. 

“So what are you doing today?” Froghorn asked as he set his laptop out, whilst Froghorn was one of the best person on this task force ( they alternated the shift pattern but they had been paired off after a while) “I’m almost done with this draft.” Froghorn had currently written two books in the year that he had been with Blacker purely out of sheer boredom. 

“I dunno, maybe work on my programming, I have a theory about maths and music that I want to check out.” He smiled and turned his laptop on. One of the screens above them turned on and slowly the rest of them flickered on. Half five on a Friday at night. Luckily neither Froghorn and Blacker had much of a social life. 

“Wanna bet on what people are doing tonight?” Froghorn asked as he stood up to get some coffee. 

“Hitch is having and early night in.” Blacker responded looking up. 

“Really, have you even seen the guy?” Froghorn smirked as he poured to coffee in. 

“Yes, well maybe, hopefully.” Blacker mumbled. “He turned his Camera on once by accident.” 

“I physically hate you.” Froghorn replied sitting back down. He looked up at the screen, “ Redfort’s on a Wikipedia wormhole again. And Smith is looking at weird shit again.”

“Weird shit or porn.” 

“You have eyes, it’s literally above you.” Froghorn replied. Blacker looked up and saw one of the screens showing a goat screaming. 

“Weird shit, cool.” Blacker answered getting back to his code. And their night continued into the early morning light. 

It was five o’clock and the early morning light was blaring into their eyes. “We’re on day shift next week aren’t we?” Blacker checked as Froghorn turned away from him. 

“Yeh, see you then.” Froghorn confirmed turning and walking away from him. Blacker yawned and walked towards the nearby donut shop. He entered to see an equally tired teen on the the till and one other person in the seating area. Blacker recognises him from somewhere. 

He ordered and sat down with the coffee mug and his donut. Pulling out his laptop once more he went back to his code. It was annoying him that the code couldn’t understand the file it was meant to be opening and no one on the internet had done this project yet. 

At some point the teen had been replaced by a slightly more alive one and the man had moved closer to the till. 

Than out of the blue the slightly more alive teen placed a second donut next to Blacker. “I didn’t..”

“No, he did.” The teen interrupted pointing to the man who was standing by the till. 

The man waved and walked over to Blacker who was smiling. “Sorry, you’ve just been working on that code for a good hour now and you look like you need sustenance.” Blacker nodded and looked at him in more detail. He recognised him from somewhere but he just couldn’t place it. He wasn’t from the CIA that haircut was defiantly against the rules. He looked like an agent, the suit and stature of an agent but he couldn’t place it.”

He released he was staring “Sorry, I just recognise you from somewhere and I can’t place it at all. I’m Oscar by the way. Oscar Blacker.”

“No that’s fine. I’m Hitch Zachary, if it helps.”

Well Hitch is an obscure name, enough for Blacker to realise where he recognised him from. Shit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Screw you, screw this, screw memes, I'm sorry


End file.
